


The Walking Dead Season 5 Folder Icon

by Denig37



Series: Folder Icons [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Icon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walking Dead Season 5 Folder Icon

**Author's Note:**

> Template from [HERE](http://liaher.deviantart.com/art/TV-Series-Folders-Part-1-256431276).  
> You can download the file [HERE](http://denig37.deviantart.com/art/The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Folder-Icon-567684529).  
> Folder icons of previous seasons can be found [HERE](http://gianmendes.deviantart.com/art/The-Walking-Dead-Icon-Pack-479629856).


End file.
